Tigers And Screams
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Splix is a shy alien, but is he brave enough to face a Appolexian and become friends with Rath? Written by guestsurprise per request of guest viewer Hel the Hellhound and newbienovelistRD. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**Hel the Hellhound and newbienovelistRD asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. Splix, Shocks, and Vamps belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

**Tigers And Screams**

Splix had just gotten back from a long mission and he stretched as he walked into the mansion. It was good to be home after all that had happened to him.

"Good grief; we were almost eaten," Splix said, now sitting down on a sofa. He then had an idea; he needed to go and soak in the hot tub.

Quick as a flash, he ran upstairs and changed into his swim trunks. Once he did, he walked into the downstairs bathroom and got into the hot tub.

"I just need time to myself," he said, now feeling still shaken up from earlier. But as he was talking, he gasped as he heard people entering into the room. He looked around the corner and saw Four Arms and Rath entering the room and they both had on swim trunks.

"Come and get in the water, ya fraidy cat," Four Arms chuckled, now getting in.

"Rath doesn't like water," Rath huffed.

"Rath, come on; your wounds need to be washed. Your back is covered in scratches," Whampire said, now walking in and Vamps did as well.

"Rath doesn't need help; Rath just needs the bed and hey!" Rath said, now feeling the Vladat brothers gently push him towards the edge.

"Come on," Whampire chuckled, now gently ushering him in. Vamps did a small dive inside the pool and then wiped water from his face as he surfaced. But he paused as he sensed another energy.

"Who is in here?" Vamps called out gently. Splix gulped and stayed hidden behind the plastic rocks in the heat pool. Vamps smirked, knowing it was Splix and swam over. "Splix, come out here."

"V-Vamps, I don't know who that new alien is," Splix whispered, feeling shy.

"Then come and greet him," Vamps coaxed. Splix looked away, still shy. "Oh, come now…,"

"What's happening over here," Whampire chuckled, now swimming over and seeing his older brother speaking to Splix. "Splix! It's good to see you; we haven't seen you for the five past missions."

"It's good to see you too, Whampire," Splix smiled, now fist-bumping him.

"Come. The others will want to see you," Whampire coaxed, now trying to usher him out.

"That is exactly what I said, now c'mon you!" Vamps chuckled, now diving under Splix and gently tickling his ankles and stomach.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VAHAHAHAHAMPS!" Splix laughed out, now swimming out from behind the rock as the brothers started tickling him more.

"What's eating you? Hmm? Why are you laughing?" Whampire teased, now tickling his shoulders as Vamps surfaced and gently started tickling his neck.

The other aliens chuckled as Splix swam out, trying to escape the Vladat brothers. But then he gasped as Rath turned and his ears perked up.

"What the?! Who is this?!" Rath asked, now staring hard at the new alien.

"Rath, this is Splix. He's Ditto's cousin. He hasn't met all of the aliens of the mansion yet," Vamps said.

"Yes, I actually think he still has not met Swampfire, Eye Guy, or Feedback and Shocks formally. I mean he's seen them, but he hasn't formally met them." Whampire added.

"True. Maybe he will meet them soon and the others; I had to capture him to make sure he would trust me when we first met," Wildvine chuckled, now gently pulling Splix to him for a hug. Splix only chuckled, but gasped as Rath got closer and sniffed him.

"You smell of fear," Rath said lowly. "Rath has heard of you."

"I-I'm not scared," Splix said.

"Really?" Rath said, now showing a fanged smile.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid," Splix said, now squaring his shoulders. But Rath then uncorked a loud roar, which made the others cover their ears! As he roared, his face became terrible and hideous, positively scaring Splix half to death!

"Hey! Knock it off!" Four Arms growled.

"Yeah, you'll wake the dead!" Blitzwolfer growled, now coming in and shaking himself off.

"Yes, enough…you'll…Splix…Splix, are you alright?" Wildvine asked, now looking down and seeing Splix shaking hard. It wasn't just a small shake; he looked positively horrified!

"Hey…Splix…come back to us, buddy," Four Arms said in concern, now swimming over and gently waving his hand in front of his face. He then gently touched his head. "Hey."

Splix, after a second, literally fainted. That made all of the aliens gasp!

"Hey! Splix, wake up!" Four Arms said in shock, now trying to revive him!

"Is he alright?" Vamps asked, now very concerned.

"I don't know. We won't know until we wake him up," Blitzwolfer said, now gently licking Splix's face. Splix hadn't actually formally met the large alien werewolf either so that was going to be a feat in itself. After a few licks, Splix's eyes started to flutter open.

"Good, he's alright," Whampire said gently. But as Splix turned his head and saw Rath looking down at him and Blitzwolfer licking his own jaws, he uncorked a long scream!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Splix shouted, now making Blitzwolfer cover his ears.

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off!" he growled, now holding his sensitive ears. Splix then squirmed free of Wildvine and took off running! Blitzwolfer was about to chase him, but Wildvine stopped him.

"Perhaps, let us catch him and you can have the opportunity to 'catch up' with him later. Rath, here, needs to make amends first," Wildvine said, now giving Rath an agitated look.

"Hey it's not Rath's fault he scares easily," Rath smirked.

"You're coming with me to get him!" Four Arms said, now practically dragging Rath out of the pool and taking off after Splix.

Meanwhile, Splix was running down the hallway, hoping to get away and get to his car. But as he got to the door, he was stopped as Wildvine blocked the door.

"Easy…you can't leave yet, friend; you're positively horrified," Wildvine said in concern.

"Wildvine, we have to get out of here!" Splix said. "I just saw a large wolf and that large tiger tried to eat me!"

"Let me tell ya something; Rath doesn't eat Splixons," a voice said.

Splix turned and went even paler as Rath walked forward. "Now, c'mere."

"GAH! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Splix said, now making more clones of himself. Rath got down on all fours and smirked.

"You won't get away from Rath so easily," he commented, now approaching Splix more. He then pounced on a clone and began nuzzling the Splixon's stomach!

"GAH! AHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAP!" Splix chuckled as Rath let the clone loose and then got him pinned in between his large paws.

"Now stop panicking and loosen up; you're a Plumber right?" Rath asked, now keeping the Splixon pinned.

"Y-Yeah," Splix said.

"Well then, you can't be scared of me; Rath is probably on your same team," Rath said, now nuzzling in Splix's stomach more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEE! RAHAHAHAHAHAHATH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Splix laughed, now trying to push on his face. Rath only smirked and finally let the Splixon Plumber up.

"Now look. Rath didn't mean ta scare ya with my roar; Rath was just testin' ya and Rath didn't mean for you to faint. So how about we start over," Rath said, now placing a hand on his hip and then extending a hand. Splix nodded and extended his hand, but yelped as he was pulled to his feet. Rath gave a playful wink and then turned to the others.

"Rath is hungry; where's the pizza?" He asked.

"I'll order some in a moment," Four Arms chuckled as he leaned on the wall. He then smirked and Splix huffed past him.

"You could've rescued me, ya know!" Splix said without heat.

"Nope; you needed to meet him and later you'll meet some of the others," Four Arms said. "There's many aliens you haven't met yet."

"Yeah, I guess I still need to…," Splix paused as a few more of the aliens stuck their heads out and cocked their heads in amusement. Feeling somewhat shy, Splix gently excused himself as the others chuckled. One of them was Chromastone.

"I don't think I have met him either. Well, it will only be a matter of time I suppose," Chromastone chuckled.

"I agree," Diamondhead smirked. As they were talking, Ditto walked in and was greeted by the others. They then told him about his cousin and Ditto only chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a handful. But I sure hope he meets you all soon," Ditto said. But he chuckled as Diamondhead pulled him to him and gave him a noogie.

"Don't we always go after new family members and make them feel welcome?" He smirked. Ditto laughed as tried to squirm free, knowing the others had it under control.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a request by newbienovelistRD and a guest! Splix sure hasn't met many of the aliens and with the playful pranks they do, we know Splix's reactions would be hilarious. XD **

**To guestsurprise: Beautifully done, Amiga! :) And it's true, Splix's reactions are hilarious and it won't be long before he meets the others. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
